


Live A Little

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Date started a snowball fight with Goto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt: "Date/Goto, winter fluff". Because there's something wonderful about picturing Date gleefully hurling snowballs at Goto.

Something cold, wet and hard hit him in the back of the head. Shintaro stopped walking and heaved a sigh. 

He was pretty sure he knew what had hit him and who had thrown it. Sure enough, when Shintaro turned around, Date was standing about three meters behind him, and from the looks of it, he was in the process of making another snowball to throw at Shintaro.

"Date," Shintaro said. "The meeting starts in two minutes. We're both already late so--"

This time, the snowball hit him in the face.

"Live a little, Goto," Date said. "This is the first time we've had a snow fall like this in ten years. And you know our boss won't care as long as we're fulfilling our desires."

Shintaro wiped the snow from his face and crossed his arms. "You desire throwing snow at me?" he asked, utterly unimpressed.

As Shintaro spoke, Date bent down, grabbed a handful of snow, and started packing it into another snowball. "Not exactly," he replied and threw it. 

Shintaro was paying attention this time so he easily avoided it. 

Date picked up more snow. "Come on," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Aren't you going to get me back?"

Everything about this was childish and unbecoming, but after dodging two more snowballs, Shintaro grabbed some snow to make a snowball of his own. He hit Date in the centre of his chest with it.

Date grinned. "That's more like it," he said, throwing another snowball that connected with Shintaro's shoulder.

Shintaro hurled more snowballs at Date, Date threw more back, and Shintaro ended up using a nearby bench as cover.

Date laughed, sounding absolutely delighted every time one of Shintaro's snowballs hit him, and they hit him more often than not. When it came to throwing snowballs, Shintaro's aim was clearly more accurate, and he actually had a strategy unlike Date. He waited until Date bent down to pick up snow and then threw multiple snowballs at him at once. Date threw his the second he completed them.

Shintaro figured he was winning until Date charged the bench he was still hiding behind. The next thing Shintaro knew, he was flat on his back in the snow and Date was straddling his thighs. 

Date smushed a handful of snow into his face. Shintaro sputtered, shocked, but then planted his feet on the ground, seized Date by the biceps, and in a quick move, rolled them over so Date was the one on his back. Shintaro immediately grabbed some nearby snow and pressed it to Date's face.

Date laughed again and wiped away the snow with one hand. Then he looked up at Shintaro and grinned.

"What?" Shintaro asked.

"You're smiling," Date replied. "You're actually enjoying yourself."

He wanted to deny it, but now that Date had pointed it out, he realized how content and energized he felt. 

He had even forgotten about the meeting.

"We're late," Shintaro reminded him, getting off of Date and bringing himself to his feet. He offered Date a hand up, and Date took it.

"Like I was saying," Date said, falling into step next to him. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled like he understood something Shintaro didn't. "Our boss won't mind at all."


End file.
